


Confessions Of The Broken

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Pure Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Inside Joke sucks ass), Ash/Dean is only mentioned, Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Loves Pie, Dean gets pie, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Bi as fuck, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, Everyone fucking ships it, Everyone they love dies, Everything is destiel and nothing hurts, First Kiss, Get ready my dears, God Ships It, I do ramble slightly, I'm doing this in school about an hour before an exam, I'm going to fail my exam, Is finished, It's getting close my dears, LOve these fucking dorks, Love Confessions, Love ramble, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam and God are the new Batman and Robin, Sam and God write Destiel Fics because reasons, Sam has God on speed-dial, Sam is a Teenage Girl, Sam is bros with God, Sam is the biggest Destiel Shipper EVER, Secret Plans, Stupid Boys, They make bets which Chuck always wins, Who knows maybe Crowley will get involved, Why can't these stupid boys get their heads outta their asses, beautiful nature, fluffy af, guilt tripping, i hope you're happy, is cute, kinda coming out, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years and years of 'will they won't they', Cas and Dean finally admit (kind of) to their emotions.  Then Sam teams up with God (sounds like the start of an epic action movie) to bring the two dorks together.</p><p>Thanks to my new Tumblr friend, Milly, because I would never have had the idea for this without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angel to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck wants to help make Castiel happy. A simpler task than expected.

God, Chuck, seeing his child Castiel again and how broken an angel he was, decided to right a few wrongs. He hadn't been the most attentive father, by a long run, but he had an idea of how to remedy that.

Sitting in front of Castiel, Chuck rested his elbows on his knees with his fingers laced together "Hello Castiel." He smiled. Cas looked at him with the most humble look anyone can give and then smiled softly.  
"Father." He nodded once.  
"Is there anything I can do to make you happy?" Castiel frowned as though that question had never been asked to him, looking to his hands and shrugging softly "Nothing?" Again, Castiel shrugged like a child "Is there _nothing_ that you could want? No experience? No feeling? No **person**?" Being God, and being a good reader of people, Chuck could tell that there was something that Castiel was hiding by how he looked guilty and almost ashamed. He leaned forwards slightly more with a concerned pout "Castiel?"  
"I...I'm not sure, Father, I've been feeling conflicted." Chuck silently urged him to carry on "For a while, I've felt different about this certain person. He's...I didn't know at first what it was but I figured it was just fondness towards him as a human, but then I realised more and more that that doesn't explain most things I feel. I want to be around him, I want to look at him and touch him and keep him with me, whenever he gets hurt it's as though I feel it as well. He keeps his emotions hidden and I want to see them all just so we're closer, I feel so much better when I'm with him even if he hates me." Chuck started to smile, it turning into a grin with each word as his child carried on. Castiel didn't notice, as he was staring at his hands as though they would just magically help him understand "Whenever anyone else touches him, I want to pull them away. That's not normal, Father, and I finally... _finally_ know why." He looked at Chuck and frowned in confusion at the obvious look of glee on his father's face.  
"What is it? Whatever it is-" Chuck reached out and put his hand on Castiel's knee in a comforting and parental way "-I can help."  
"I..." Castiel frowned deeper and sighed as he looked down. After a second, he looked back at Chuck and his face softened to almost worry that Chuck, his father, wouldn't accept it "I'm in love, with Dean Winchester." Chuck's face almost broke in half with the smile that grew across his face.  
"I see." Chuck sighed happily "I'll work on it, Castiel. To repay you for all you've done."

* * *

As he left, Chuck knew that this would be the easiest fulfillment he would ever do. All he had to do was get a little bit of help and that wouldn't be too hard.

 


	2. A Drunkman to his Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uttrrly sloshed Dean opens up, but not soon enough for Sam to win.

Dean didn't stumble as he walked in, he's perfected the art of drunk-walking throughout the years, but Sam could still tell when his brother was drunk. He knows the signs, and Dean was shitfaced "Hey Dean." He sighed. Dean grumbled something incoherently and lay on the couch heavily "You ok?"  
"F'k'n' peachy." Dean managed to grumble out and Sam chuckled softly "Hey, Sammy?"  
"Yes, Dean?" Sam sighed as he looked at his brother, a small expectant smile on his face.  
"You heard fr'm Cas?" He slurred and Sam's smile widened just slightly as he nodded "How is he?"  
"He's fine. You can call him in the morning if you want." Dean nodded almost childishly.  
"Soun's good." He pressed his face against the arm of the couch and Sam let a laugh out through his nose at the ridiculousness of his brother. This was the most intoxicated he'd been for a while and it was hilarious "Ya know, I like Cas." Dean said randomly, making Sam pout in very slight confusion.  
"That's good, Dean, you've known him for years." Dean turned onto his back and sighed.  
"No, I really like him. He's my best friend." Sam nodded in understanding "An' he's so cute." That perked Sam's interest, making him almost snap his neck at the speed of which he looked at Dean. Deciding not to break Dean out of his ramble, Sam just waited to see what happened "Like, he's got a freaking adorable face. Ya know the head tilt thing he does? Fucking cute as fuck." To hold back the schoolgirl giggles that were threatening to fall from his manly mouth, Sam covered his mouth with his hand and clenched his free hand into a fist "Sammy." Dean said suddenly "You know I'm into dudes, right? Of course you know, you're my brother, you know everythin', fuckin'...smartass." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed "I had a...A  _thing_ with Ash. Remember him? Yea, he was fun. An'...Yea, I really like Cas." Sam had the cheesiest smile on his face, having to cover his face like a teenager after they spoke to their crush, and it was like everything was falling into place.  Finally, Dean was getting his head out of his ass, albeit when drunk. Better than his usual emotional repression which the Winchesters are so fond of "I dunno when, or why. But, I just wanna kiss him." Dean sighed and looked to the ceiling as though he was looking through it and into his personal heaven; full of pie and TV and Cas forever there "Sometimes he's just talking and I wanna jus'...Fucking grab his fuckin' face an' kiss it." He did the actions with his hands, of grabbing Cas' face, and Sam had to bite his lips until they hurt because holy fucking shit this was perfect. he'd record it if Dean wouldn't shoot him the next morning. Dean sighed like a child and looked at Sam "I love Cas. How fuckin'...stupid is tha'? Jus' my luck, fallin' in love wiv an angel." He turned back onto his stomach grumpily and then sighed heavily "Ni' Sammeh."  
"N-" The younger brother had to stop himself laughing from the pure joy he had "-Night Dean." He got up quickly and hurried to a room where Dean couldn't hear him and then he dissolved into childish laughter, blushing bright red because Holy Shit he was right. Oh, Chuck had to fucking pay up for this one. Dean confessing before Cas did? That was a $30 bet won right there for Sam! he took his phone from his pocket and instantly dialled Chuck.  
_"Hey Sam, what's up?"_ Chuck asked and Sam grinned.  
"You'll never guess what the fuck just happened." Sam started to gossip. Chuck 'hmm'd in reply "You owe me $30 my friend." He said smugly and Chuck started to laugh softly.  
_"Well, you'd never guess, but..."_

* * *

Dean, still very drunk and only half-asleep, was woken up suddenly by a horrendous discord "WHAT THE LIVING FUCK? AGAIN?!"

 


	3. Sam and God, the best superhero duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and his sidekick, The Mighty Moose, come up with a plan.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked as Chuck appeared in front of him. Dean was out, getting lunch and drinks and stuff, so Sam wasn't worried about the 'secret plan' being figured out. Plus Dean was oblivious about 74% of the time so it wouldn't really matter if they wrote the whole thing on a giant sheet of paper and taped it to the ceiling above his bed. Ok, maybe that's exaggerated but you get the point. Chuck shrugged softly.  
"Why not do the obvious?" He suggested and Sam pouted in confusion "We tell them to admit it to each other."  
"Will that work?" Sam sighed and Chuck shrugged "It's too obvious, too easy. No way will Dean fall for it."  
"Guilt trip him." The human frowned at Chuck, because this was God telling him to guilt trip his brother into admitting very gay feelings for an angel. Still not the weirdest thing that had happened to them, by a long shot "Seriously." Chuck sighed as him and Sam sat down "Just remind him of everything that's happened, all the times he's lost Cas. Then, he might get his shit together." Sam nodded once in understanding, hoping it would work. He wanted Dean and Cas to be together for two reasons. One was so that Dean could be as happy as he deserved to be, so that Sam could worry less about his mental well-being, so that Dean could stop dreaming of love and instead have it. Another reason was because he was sick to death of the eye-sex and sexual tension so he just wanted them to get over it and Do It, as disgusting as that was to Sam's precious little mind.  
Chuck, meanwhile, wanted his child to be happy for once. After all the shit that Cas had gone through, all the pain and death and evil he'd encountered, he deserved good in his life. He deserved Dean, no matter how much Cas thought Dean was too good for him, or Dean thought Cas was too good for him to taint. To see them both happy would be literally the best thing he'd ever have seen, and he'd created the [most ](http://wallpapercave.com/wp/3NhjVGx.jpg)[beautiful ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5c/6a/c8/5c6ac8001e36b495d3225f3d9a170ff8.jpg)[landscapes ](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQygadl64RL41T9XAmvVQAtVb8HmXst3RF8OborMYqaxpEnzx-p)ever seen by man or beast. No matter how amazing people think his creations are, Chuck will always believe that the most beautiful thing he's made is the ability to love. One thing he hates, is when people hate certain types of love and use him as their reason for it. Love is Love, and it's breathtaking no matter who the people involved are, no matter if they're two men, two women, or multiple people all in love with each other. He gave humans love so that they could feel happy, and they can be happy with whoever they want to. To see death and hate towards the thing he thought would bring joy...it makes him wonder sometimes what happened to the creatures he called his beautiful children that he sent his own son down into Hell for. But Cas and Dean...They'd cherish love like they should. That's why he carried on bothering with the Winchesters.

"Alright." Sam sighed "What about Cas?" Chuck smiled softly and Sam narrowed his eyes at the deity suspiciously.  
"Don't worry." He chuckled slightly "I'll deal with Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love ramble was kind of unexpected by even me, but I'm very upset about what happened in Orlando and this came out of nowhere.


	4. We're going on a guilt trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action. And it may just work.

There was only one thing in Dean's life at that moment that was good. The fucking burger, it was beautiful. Or maybe the pie that he'd bought because fuck knows he deserved pie "Hey Dean?" Sam sighed and Dean instantly glared at him because that tone was not a good one of someone who didn't want something.  
"What do you want now?"  
"What? No, I just...Do you remember last night?" Dean scoffed softly and shook his head a bit.  
"I was piss-drunk, Sammy. I don't remember **shit**."  Sam narrowed his eyes. That was a lie, and he could tell. He knows how Dean lies, and when he's embarrassed about something he's a bad liar, so he knew that Dean remembered everything, or at least enough to make him nervous. Though, in this day and age, you wouldn't really understand why feelings for men would make Dean feel embarrassed or ashamed, Sam knew the reason. John was a man's man. He could shoot, drive, drink enough to fell a horse, and -no matter how much it disgusted the boys to think about it- he had a way with women. Enough to have Adam, anyway. Though John wasn't homophobic, he was never the most understanding man in the world; just look at his reaction to Sam wanting an education. The idea of the same reaction must still have scared Dean even after John died. John was a soldier, and even after death he controlled their lives.  
"Nothing?" Sam probed and Dean frowned deeply "Dean, I know your lies."  
"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, which made Sam sigh heavily and cross his arms "Sam-"  
"-Dean." Sam said as sternly as John used to speak, which was not a welcome idea really "I know...I know you're kinda embarrassed-"  
"-I swear to fucking hell, Sammy, I'm going to kick your ass." Sam instantly shut up and bowed his head, both of them eating in silence. The pie was fished out of the bag and Dean could hardly enjoy it, which wasn't like him. The urge to make his brother happy just forced Sam to speak up.  
"It's just that...Everyone we love dies." Sam muttered and Dean clenched his fists tightly to the point that his knuckles went white "All the things we could have said to any of them, they're all gone and there's no turning back. We could have said so much but now they're gone and...we have to regret never saying it ever. Hell, even **Cas** died. Why risk losing him without ever telling him what you're thinking? What you're feeling?" Dean forcefully looked down even harder, glaring a hole into the table "You might even get the reaction you want." Dean scoffed a bit and shoved another forkful of pie into his mouth to avoid having to reply. The younger Winchester frowned softly "Just...Think about it." He may have fucked it up, he thought, just pushed Dean further away from telling him.

But then Dean said he was going for a walk.

* * *

The wind hit around the grass, made pollen fly around, gave birds a helping hand to fly. And Castiel was sat in the centre of it, his coat fluttering just slightly and the invisible feathers of his wings became ruffled happily by the breeze. He was so peaceful and calm, in the most beautiful place he could imagine his father creating. The sounds, of just bugs and birds and the air, were so soothing that for a second he forgot why he would ever have been upset in this world "What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked and Castiel was so relaxed that he didn't even jump.  
"Nothing." He sighed happily and Chuck smiled.  
"It's nice to see that you're enjoying my creations." He said with utter modesty.  
"Of course." Castiel smiled like it was the only thing he could ever be certain of "The way you created this Earth is beautiful. It's so sad to see its beauty fade." Chuck frowned softly and looked around at the place they were sat in soft confusion.  
"Isn't this place still beautiful?"  
"Yes." Castiel said after a second or so, nodding.  
"And aren't the [towns](https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fixstay.com%2Fuploads%2Fimages%2F4.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fixstay.com%2Fen%2Farticle%2F64%2F13-most-beautiful-towns.html&docid=fTzG9dt_aDsJjM&tbnid=fid4CcrfMCH90M%3A&w=900&h=603&safe=strict&bih=895&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjtg-mx86nNAhULDMAKHdbWCTUQMwgqKA8wDw&iact=mrc&uact=8),[cities](https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ucityguides.com%2Fimages%2Ftop10%2Flisbon.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ucityguides.com%2Fcities%2Ftop-10-most-beautiful-cities.html&docid=zHgb2SoZl0Jr-M&tbnid=YwDqw_mWnArtXM%3A&w=770&h=474&safe=active&bih=895&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjzh-mj86nNAhVlIcAKHZpMCdkQMwgjKAYwBg&iact=mrc&uact=8),[villages](https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.budgettravel.com%2Fpicturesquevillagesbiburyarlingtonrow-2132012-163925_horiz-large.jpeg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.budgettravel.com%2Fslideshow%2Fphotos-beautiful-villages-around-the-world%2C8350%2F&docid=W8PDEmZOwYw-EM&tbnid=6tM-WyQR_OENeM%3A&w=635&h=388&safe=strict&bih=895&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjiyM2886nNAhWmIcAKHQrqC3sQMwgbKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8), around the world also beautiful?" He thought deeply, intently, about the monuments of the world, the cities and the people there. He thought about it so hard that he almost saw the way that the lights of a town look like fireflies in the night, the feeling of being the sole person walking down a dark and empty street, the buzz of people talking in a busy street. Just the idea that humans, so small at the start of their creation and just as small now, could create such a large and rich place to live, told Castiel all he needed to know about the beauty of the world.  
"Yes." He admitted with a smile.  
"Then the beauty is not fading." Chuck shrugged and inhaled the clear air deeply "It's just..different." Cas nodded and Chuck smiled widely "Do you remember when I told you that I want to make you happy?"  
"Yes." Cas said, bowing his head as though he was ashamed "But I don't know how you could possibly-"  
"-It's not me who has to do it, Castiel." Chuck said as he looked at his child, a small frown on his face "To help you, I'm suggesting that you tell him." Cas looked at Chuck with a small frown of 'please with the no' and Chuck sighed "You feel happy near him, don't you?" Castiel nodded once "Imagine how much happier you'd feel if he knew that you love him, if he loved you back." Castiel smiled softly suddenly and Chuck sighed "That's worth it, isn't it? No matter how scared you are, just risking the chance of him loving you is worth it." Cas nodded.  
_"Hey, uh, Cas? You hearin' me buddy?"_ Castiel smiled softly at the sound of Dean's voice in his head  _"Can you head on down here? I wanna talk to ya."_  
"I have to go." Castiel said as his wings shook to ready himself for flight "Dean needs me." Chuck smiled and put his hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"Good luck." He said and then Castiel nodded his gratitude to his father before taking flight.

* * *

The air whooshed around as Castiel arrived, stood to the side of Dean, and the angel smiled softly as he looked at his 'crush' "Hello Dean." He said and Dean turned slowly, a matching smile -if a bit more anxious- on his face as he looked at Castiel.  
"Hey Cas."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close.  
> So close.  
> One more chapter to go!


	5. The sinner to his saving grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most excited I've ever been to update my own fic ever!  
> Hope you guys are as excited as I am.

Cas and Dean stood slightly awkwardly, Dean more noticeably so, while both of them thought of what they could say. The hunter had his brother's words spiralling around his mind, knowing that he had to say something before it was too late for them. Then again, it may be too late anyway. That could just be his pessimism talking, but he was seriously nervous. He'd never had to confess his love to anyone before. He'd never been one to fall in love, being too busy with his 'job' as a hunter to have anything more than a one night stand after a case ended. But, recently, he hadn't had **any** flings. It had always felt wrong, because his mind always led him back to Castiel. He'd spent five minutes trying to talk himself into telling Cas the truth about what he felt but now that the other man was in front of him, he couldn't muster up the courage. After everything that he'd faced, he couldn't face his feelings?

* * *

From the second that Cas had seen Dean's dimmed soul in hell, he'd loved him. At first, it had been the love of a creator to what he had made, since he had to rebuild Dean from hardly anything and Cas finally realised what his father must have felt towards every being ever made. As Castiel got closer, knew the Winchesters more, he loved Dean as a friend would and saw Dean as someone to be almost idolised as well as protected to the best of his abilities. He wasn't sure when he'd truly fallen in love with his best friend, but he started to crave meeting Dean's gaze, loved standing with him and near him, cherished every word that the hunter said. Every woman that even touched Dean's arm, Cas felt a sudden animosity towards them. His worst fear had been realised, he had fallen in love with Dean. He was worried that falling for Dean would mean falling. But then, maybe, it was worth it. He would risk everything for Dean.

"W-Why did you want to talk to me?" Cas asked after he couldn't take the tension any longer. Dean looked down to the ground, running his hand through his hair like an anxious teenager.  
"I, uh...I got a bit of a kick up the ass, earlier, from Sammy. And realised that i should tell you...something." Cas' eyes brightened hopefully. For a minute, he thought that there was something wrong with him because his heart was going crazy but then he realised that it was in excitement. He was excited to hear what Dean wanted to say to him, hoping that it was what he wanted to hear "Cas, I..." He closed his eyes tightly and sighed heavily "Cas, I think that I love you." And Cas felt like he was going to cry in joy. Tears actually started to fill his eyes as he looked at Dean, silently begging him to look up.  
"You **think**?" Castiel mumbled with a smile on his face that Dean couldn't see. The freckled man sighed heavily, too emotionally exposed already so unwilling to play this game of if he thinks he loves Cas or if he knows he loves Cas. The more he questions it, the harder it is for him to admit it to himself "Dean, you idiot." Cas sighed fondly and Dean looked at him with a confused frown because Cas had never insulted him as a term of endearment with such certainty before "I love you too." After a second of just absorbing the information, Dean smiled softly in disbelief.  
"Really?" He mumbled and Cas nodded, eyes sparkling with happy tears and being close to bursting out crying. His expression hardly changed but he stepped forwards, pressing himself right against Castiel, and took the angel's face in his hands before kissing him deeply. The second that their lips touched, Cas' eyes were closed and he reciprocated happily. It was right. This was how they were meant to end up, they were meant to have this, they were always meant to become one with each other. Castiel's grace seemed to twine itself with Dean's soul like it belonged there as they wrapped their arms around each other, kept each other close. If Cas believed in soulmates, he would have considered Dean his. Instead, they were something much more than soulmates. they were Cas and Dean, together after years of waiting and wanting. They were in the purest and truest of love, even though both of them were marred and broken and snapped in ways that no-one should ever have to endure. Sure, they may not have a normal life and may never get married or may never have a perfect family but that doesn't matter as long as they have each other there to hold when it gets too much. But, if they have to hold each other when it's too much, Dean may never let go.

Even though the kiss would be considered too long to be decent, it still felt like it was never long enough even as they moved away. Cas's arms were around Dean's wait, his fingers laced together behind Dena's back, while Dean had Cas' face still cupped in his hands. When Dean smiled, pressing their foreheads together, it was so serene and so content that Castiel wanted to do anything in the world to keep that smile on Dean's face "Are you happy?" He asked quietly and Dean 'mhm'd.  
"Happier than I've been in a while." One second. Three. Five seconds of silence, and then Dean started to chuckle. The noise, though Cas didn't understand why he was chuckling, would have brightened the world up around him.  
"What's so funny?" He asked and Dean moved away, his hands stroking down Castiel's face and neck, down his arms and trailing his hands to Cas' which were still at the base of his spine.  
"I was so scared to tell you. I should have told you years ago." The angel shrugged slightly, pulling Dean slightly closer in a way he hoped was seductive and endearing.  
"That doesn't matter." He sighed "You told me today, and I still couldn't be happier."

\--------Three months Later--------

Chuck's phone rang and he sighed softly before answering with a small smile "Sammy, how can I help you?"  
 _"Get them to stop."_ The younger Winchester sighed heavily  _"It was nice, almost cute, for the first few weeks. But I might actually be sick."_  
"Why? What are our lovebirds doing?"  
 _"It's the most affectionate I've seen Dean since I was a kid."_  
"Isn't it good that Dean's happy?" Chuck said, hiding his large smile behind his hand.  
 _"Yea, but does he have to be...Dude, I can **hear** them."_ That broke Chuck's resolve and he burst out laughing so hard that he almost fell over. He could hear Sam's frown from the other line as he tried to calm down.  
"Ok, ok. I'll give you a break from 'em. You got any preferences of where you wanna go? Who you wanna be with?"  
 _"I don't mind, just anywhere."_ Chuck nodded slightly and smiled.  
"Sure thing. Talk to ya later." He hung up and then clicked once, Sam suddenly appearing in front of him. The deity smiled widely "So, Sammy." He said as he clicked again and a laptop appeared in front of him "We were up to chapter 15, right?" Sam chuckled and then grabbed a chair to sit beside Chuck.  
"Yea. I've got a few ideas." He said and Chuck grinned "Ready for them?"  
"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're totally writing Destiel fanfic.
> 
> This is the end!  
> Or is it?!?!?!?!1?!  
> No, I'm fairly sure it's the end.


End file.
